Explosive Marksman
Not to be confused with the module combination of the same name. * * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 19.4.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 57|capacity = 3 (max 15) (6 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Mlitary/futuristic-themed|cost = 250 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 19.4.0 update. Appearance It is a bulky sniper rifle with a head shield, an extremely long barrel, a 10X scope with a laser sight placed on the player's side, and a 3-round magazine filled with 20 mm HE rounds. Under the hand guard exists a usable bipod. Strategy It deals godly damage, low fire rate and capacity and fair mobility. Tips *Despite having area damage, it can headshot enemies, which can be quite devastating. the damage will be still devastating though even without the use of headshots. *Aim very well if you wish not to waste ammo. *Use the scope for ease of long-range sniping. *Turn of the laser sight in case you want to be stealthy, since that attachment renders you a juicy targets for sneak-attackers. *It has a good mobility, but not enough for optimal fleeing purposes. *Use this like Eva but with an extremely larger area damage and an ability to headshot. *Use the Singular Grenade to suck enemies together and make use of this gun's area damage. *It is better to use this from medium to long ranges to ensure that you will not injure yourself in the process. *Its reload time is a bit long. Do the reloading in a hidden area. *Switch to other weapons in case it runs out of ammo. *Be aware of its low fire rate. *This gun pairs very well with the Jetpack, as you can fly above everyone and rain shots down in everyone from above. Just be careful around low-spread Primaries like Veteran or Swat Rifle. *This gun is not suitable for close combat since this weapon's area damage can hit you and damage you. *Use the Singular Grenade to suck enemies together and make use of this gun's area damage. *It is a one-shot kill weapon, so aim carefully. *''Never ever'' try to execute a rocket jump using this, as it will injure (or even instant-kill in worst-case scenario) you, thus leaving you prone to enemy fire. *It is quite deadly in Sniper Forts, since the area damage is quite large that it can take down multiple users easily if used correctly. *It is an ideal weapon for mowing down max-armored players in one shot. Counters *Keep in mind that this gun's projectiles are linear, not homing. So using a Jetpack may prove to be very useful against these users. *Any automatic, close-range or area damage weapons can easily outsmart its users or even lure its users into killing themselves. *Use a Wall break weapon while taking cover. *Do not get cramped in the narrow hallways, since they are hard to avoid, due to the size of the explosion. *Use the Reflector gadget to render its users less enthusiastic in hitting you. *Do NOT try to crowd its users, since your teammates will be killed, even though the user will kill himself in the process. *Attack its users while he is reloading or having a fire rate cooldown. *Avoid being near solid objects, since you will be damaged when you try to hide. *Any fast-firing Sniper weapon can make the most of this weapon's slow fire rate. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *The weapon itself is based on the Destroyer from Counter Strike Online. *It is essentially a Sniper-category variant of the Sniper Bomber, which is a Heavy weapon. *The warning sign being emblazoned on the sides of the magazine signifies that it fires explosives. *It is one of the few modern (or futuristic) based sniper rifles featuring an explosion upon firing. *The weapon shape itself is quite similar to that of Future Sniper Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Laser Guidance Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Super Chest Category:Mythical